Light Emitting Diodes (“LED”) have become increasingly popular due to their low electricity usage. Light Emitting Diodes have begun replacing fluorescent lights in light fixtures.
A problem that exists with LED lights, particularly those that hang from a ceiling, is that they are not easy to maintain. A technician may have to take off the entire light fixture to service the fixture.
There is a need in the art to allow an easy to maintain LED light fixture that hangs from a ceiling while at the same time providing good lighting, heat dissipation, and be suitable for a manufacturing process on an industrial scale.